Imagin
Imagin (derived from "imagine" & "Djinn") are a monster race that are the antagonists (& in a handful of cases, secondary protagonists) in the fanfictional American Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Electric King. Background The Imagin were originally beings from the distant future who lost their physical forms due to an event in the past erasing their own time, becoming dependent on the memories of others in order to survive. The Imagin forgot their pasts but retained their personalities, as a result. Led by Kai, they arrive to the present year to find weak-hearted humans & through them go back in time to find the key figure to the Junction Point, & destroy him so their future can become a reality again. Imagin possess humans upon forging a contract, fashioning a physical form by searching through the host's memory for figures found in folklore & myths. The hosts, recognized by the sands of time spilling from their bodies, are offered a single wish by the Imagin. In exchange, the Imagin is able to dive into the most treasured moment of the person's past. As displayed, however, the host must remember making the contract for the Imagin to successfully travel to the past. Additionally, due to the greatly delicate nature of the contract, if the contract holder forgets or dies before the contract is completed, the Imagin bound to him or her would fade out of existence. Opening the human like a door, a portal is revealed that leads to the appropriate time, severing their ties to the human in the process. From there, the Imagin takes over a host's body or simply manifests itself in its physical form & begins causing massive chaos. In turn, due to the laws of time, everything & everyone destroyed in the past no longer exists in the present. However, as Dwayne learned in time, the restoration of these things rely on just being remembered. Also, if an alteration to the past prevents the contract from ever being made in the first place, the damage will be negated completely due to it never having happened, as was the case with the Ivy Imagin. However, it appears that should the Imagin have been destroyed in the past, its destruction is not undone. It has also been shown that Imagin who already have a physical form can freely possess people & fly to the past without the need for a contract. Great Valkyrie Empire Valkyrie Greedemon The Imagin were among the various evil organizations & monster races which were allied with the Valkyrie Empire in an alternate timeline where they conquered the world thanks to the Valkyrie Greedemon. The Owl, Scorpion, Oct, & Mantis Imagin were among the Valkyrie Empire's army of monsters. While in control of someone else The Imagin have the ability to take control of their Contract Holder, if said Contract Holder is put in certain amount of danger, before, during or after the Contract is forged, they have this ability. In addition, not all Imagin can simply take over their Contract Holder, but others as well, while this occurs (presumably) the person's consciousnesses is sent into an area of the mind where the Imagin's primary color scheme is the background, as shown when Mack Taros, Lack Taros, & Krack Taros were battling DCD, using his friend Summer Tinker as their host. In some cases of Imagin possession, a person's eyes change color to that of the Imagin, the hair altered into style with a streak of it also changed to the color of the Imagin. In some cases, even the host's attire changes to reflect the Imagin's personality. There are also rare Imagin showing the ability to split into two or more entities that can survive independent of each other. Normally, when this happens, there is a clear difference between them, either physical or they'll have completely different personalities. The Imagin used by Kamen Riders also have shown the ability to turn into weapons similar to the weapons or attacks they use, this was first shown with Deneb & his ability to change into the Denebick Buster used Kamen Rider Minos' Zero Form, New Electric King is a more prominent user, primarily using Teddy as the Macheteddy & in the Super Electric King Trilogy he uses Mack Taros & Lack Taros as the New MackRod & New LackAx. Unlike most Kamen Rider villains, who normally have greedy or selfish motives for their actions, the Imagin attack the past due to self preservation, wanting to keep their race alive. Singularity Points A "Singularity Point" in Kamen Rider Electric King is a human who has the ability to exist outside of time itself, & be unaffected by changes in their own past. This ability also allows them to suppress an Imagin's will when it takes over their body & is not tempted by the free wish an Imagin can grant. Because of this, the Imagin contracted to Singularity Points are usually unable to take a physical form in the present time, & directly possess their Singularity Point, instead. They usually reside within time itself and when they are not possessing their Singularity Point, they stay on some sort of Train of Time, such as the ElectroLiner or the Mino-Liner. The Singularity Points also have the ability to become Kamen Riders, & the Imagin that possess them lend their abilities in combat when called upon. In other instances, the Imagin use their Singularity Point's body as they wish when the Singularity Point loses consciousness. As long as the Singularity Point is conscious, he can expel the Imagin from his body & send it back to the Train of Time that he uses as a Kamen Rider. In some cases of Imagin possession, a person's eyes change color to that of the Imagin, the hair will grow or change in style with a streak of it also changed to the color of the Imagin. Taros Brothers These 'good' Imagin are essentially Imagin that don't agree with the overall goal of the Imagin, either because they don't care for it, or they have other agendas. These four Imagin are also referred to as the Taros Brothers, due to the fact that they share the same surname, & join with Dwayne as Kamen Rider Electric King to stop the evil Imagin from furthering their plans. * Jack Taros - only initially cares for the joy of fighting, he learns to respect being comrades with his host. * Mack Taros - bonded with a Singularity Point, being the only one who sees it as a merit. * Lack Taros - emotional & physically strong; only wished to grant wishes; saved from oblivion by Dwayne. * Krack Taros - childish & annoying; likes Dwayne's sister Amanda; originally intended to kill Dwayne but changed his mind later. Other Hero Imagin * Sieg * Deneb * Teddy Evil Imagin The evil Imagin, which make up the majority of the Imagin population see the Taros Brothers as villains or traitors to their cause. *Bat Imagin *Chameleon Imagin *Crust Imagin *Crow Imagin *Rhino Imagin *Ivy Imagin *Owl Imagin *Whale Imagin *Wolf Imagin *Jelly Imagin *Tortoice Imagin *Scorpion Imagin *Spider Imagin *Bloodsucker Imagin *Molech Imagin *Cobra Imagin *Salamander Imagin *Gecko Imagin *Newt Imagin *Wasp Imagin *Bluebird Imagin *Rabbit Imagin *Anthopper Imagin *Kraken Imagin *Mole Imagin *Leo Imagin *Panda Rabbit Imagin *Snail Imagin *Oct Imagin' ' *Armadillo Imagin *Albinoleo Imagin *Snowman Imagin *Death Imagin *Nega Taros *Pink Rabbit Imagin *Clown Imagin *Ghost Imagin *Phantom Imagin *Shadow Imagin *Piggies Imagin *Mantis Imagin *Eve Gigandeaths Whenever an Imagin is defeated, they sometimes reform their bodies along with a berserk state of mind, warping into one of three types of massive creatures called Gigandeaths (derived from "Gigantes"). The number of Gigandeaths emerging from an Imagin can be from a single Gigandeath, to two different types, to an entire army of them. These monsters are mindless & are filled by the urge of destroy. Whenever a Gigandeath emerges, only a Time Train can take it out. All three Gigandeaths are augmented into the Nega ElectroLiner's arsenal. *Gigandeath Heaven *Gigandeath Hades *Gigandeath Underworld Gallery 220px-KRDO-Albinoleo Imagin.png|Albinoleo 220px-Anthopperimagin.jpg|Anthopper 220px-Armadilloimagin.jpg|Armadillo 220px-Deno-vi-batimagin.png|Bat 220px-Deno-vi-bloodsuckerimagin.png|Bloodsucker 220px-Deno-vi-bluebirdimagin.png|Bluebird 220px-Deno-vi-chameleonimagin.png|Chameleon 220px-0444.jpg|Clown 220px-Cobra Imagin.jpg|Cobra 220px-Deno-vi-crowimagin.png|Crow 220px-Deno-vi-crustimagin.png|Crust 220px-KRDO-Death Imagin.png|Death 250px-Den-O-Deneb2.jpg|Deneb Deno-vi-geckoimagin.png|Gecko 250px-Den-O-GhostImagin.jpg|Ghost 220px-Deno-vi-ivyimagin.png|Ivy 250px-Den-O-Momotaros2.jpg|Jack Taros 220px-Deno-vi-jellyimagin.png|Jelly 250px-Den-O-ryuutaros2.jpg|Krack Taros 220px-Deno-vi-krakenimagin.png|Kraken 250px-Den-O-Kintaros2.jpg|Lack Taros 220px-Deno-vi-leoimagin.png|Leo 250px-Den-O-urataros2.jpg|Mack Taros 220px-Mantis Imagin.jpg|Mantis 220px-Moleimagin.jpg|Mole 220px-Deno-vi-molechimagin.png|Molech 250px-Den-O-Negataros.jpg|Nega Taros Deno-vi-newtimagin.png|Newt 220px-KRDO-Oct Imagin.png|Oct 220px-Deno-vi-owlimagin.png|Owl KRDO-Panda Rabbit Imagin.png|Panda Rabbit 220px-KRDO-Phantom Imagin.jpg|Phantom 220px-KRDO-Piggies Imagin.png|Piggies 220px-KRDO-Pink Rabbit Imagin.jpg|Pink Rabbit 220px-Deno-vi-rabbitimagin.png|Rabbit 220px-Deno-vi-rhinoimagin.png|Rhino 220px-Salamander Imagin.png|Salamander 220px-Deno-vi-scorpionimagin.png|Scorpion 220px-KRDO-Shadow Imagin.jpg|Shadow 250px-Den-O-sieg2.jpg|Sieg 220px-KRDO-Snail Imagin.png|Snail 220px-KRDO-Snowman Imagin.png|Snowman Deno-vi-spiderimagin.png|Spider 250px-Teddy.jpg|Teddy 220px-Deno-vi-tortoiceimagin.png|Tortoice Deno-vi-waspimagin.png|Wasp 220px-Deno-vi-whaleimagin.png|Whale 220px-Deno-vi-wolfimagin.png|Wolf See Also *Imagin - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Electric King Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Race Category:Dark Alliance Category:Imagin